Heat consumption of a photovoltaic inverter mainly originates from a magnetic conversion circuit and a power conversion circuit. The magnetic conversion circuit generally includes a boost inductor and an inverter inductor. The magnetic conversion consumes a large quantity of heat, causes a high temperature, and is generally arranged at the top of the inverter. The heat generated by magnetic devices is directly transferred to the substrate of a heatsink and is dissipated through split radiation fins arranged at the top. The heat consumption of the power conversion circuit mainly originates from boost power tubes and inverter power tubes, consuming a large quantity of heat. Most of the heat consumption is directly dissipated through the heatsink. However, the remaining heat causes the air temperature inside the inverter to rise, consequently affecting the reliability and life cycle of temperature-sensitive devices such as electrolytic capacitors and a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD).
Most photovoltaic inverters use the casted and profile heatsink for heat dissipation. Therefore, only the temperature of power devices is reduced, but the air temperature inside a cavity fails to be reduced. Accordingly, to reduce the air temperature inside the cavity, generally, the size of the heatsink needs to be enlarged and the air volume needs to be increased. This increases the weight, size and noise of the inverter.
Therefore, a solution is desired for effectively reducing the air temperature inside the cavity and improving the heat dissipation efficiency.